


Decent Antivirus Software

by CodaDelta



Series: Avengers Singles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, laptop repair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodaDelta/pseuds/CodaDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't mind having to get a job. He really didn't. It was fairly boring, but that was just because it was easy- fixing broken laptops for other college students when his degree was in engineering wasn't exactly stimulating to the point of challenging. It was honestly quite amazing how many students didn't understand the concept of anitvirus software when so many of the ones who came in were obviously late-night WoW enthusiasts.<br/>He also really really didn't mind the good looking blonde whose computer seemed to break more often than it rained.</p><p>Tumblr AU prompt drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decent Antivirus Software

Tony didn't mind having to get a job. He really didn't. It was fairly boring, but that was just because it was easy- fixing broken laptops for other college students when his degree was in engineering wasn't exactly stimulating to the point of challenging. It was honestly quite amazing how many students didn't understand the concept of anitvirus software when so many of the ones who came in were obviously late-night WoW enthusiasts.  
It was nice to have his own money too, though his job when he graduated would most likely be at Stark Industries and come from his dad anyway. He also really really didn't mind the good looking blonde whose computer seemed to break more often than it rained. His collection tickets were all signed Steve Rogers, and Tony found him absolutely adorable, though he'd never admit it. He usually came in around eleven, with a sheepish expression on his face, as was the case on this particular morning. 

Tony was the only one in the shop, playing DOOM on an emulator on the company computer when Steve came in. His hair was messy and he was dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of running trousers that made Tony wish he would turn around, just the once. He was holding his computer under one arm with a guilty expression on his face.  
"I broke it again." He said, walking up and plonking the laptop down on the desk. "I don't think it likes me."  
"What d'ya do? Insult its mother?"  
Steve immediately started to protest but Tony waved a hand. He didn't bother asking what the problem was. Given the amount of times the machine had broken it was unlikely he would know. "I'm just kidding. Put your password in and we'll see what's the matter." He'd picked it up already, but he watched Steve type in BuckyBrooklynRogers, which was adorably lame. He smirked. He knew he picked up a slight accent. The desktop opened up to a picture of Steve and a dark haired guy in a baseball cap- who Tony presumed was Bucky, as well as a large error box.  
"It's $20 for a consultation, right?" Asked Steve, hand going towards his pocket.  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it. We probably have a 'buy 12 get 1 free' offer. I just need to reinstall your security essentials and you should be good." He connected the PC to the shop WiFi and opened the programs tab, setting the security to un and reinstall.  
"Is that something I should have known?" Asked Steve, dropping a ten on the counter anyway. Tony didn't say anything. 

He watched the bar pulse across the screen for a while, Steve stood awkwardly on the other side of the counter.  
"You seem to have a lot of computer trouble." Tony commented as the system hit 23%.  
"I don't think it likes me." Said the blonde halfheartedly.  
"Well there's no accounting for taste."  
Steve laughed. "So...how's that project going?" He asked after a pause. Last time he was in- about four days ago- Tony had been telling him about the robotic arm he was building for class while he fixed the internet settings.  
"It's good. Can't decide on a colour scheme."  
Just as Steve was about to suggest something, Tony interrupted him. He'd had a strong feeling for the last couple of times that Steve had come in- mostly from his body language- that any actual technical difficulties had stopped a while ago. So he plowed on. If it worked it worked, and if it didn't, he could add Steve to the list of 'the hottest people I've ever been rejected by'.  
"So, how many settings did you mess with this time?"  
Steve looked startled. "What?"  
Tony lent his elbows on the desktop. "You know, it would have been cheaper for you to just ask me out the first time."  
Steve was blushing, which was even cuter than his password. "I don't know what-"  
"Come on man," he smiled at Steve and stood up straight. "you came in to ask how to reset your password."  
"I'm not very good with technology..."  
"You're not a very good liar either."  
"Seriously, I don't-"  
"Come oooooooooon." Tony whined. "It's not fun for me anymore." Please please please please...  
Steve grinned. "Was it that obvious?"  
"After the sixth time, yeah."  
"Well that's awkward."  
"Eh," he waved a hand "It's kinda cute.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, but don’t think because you’ve spent over $100 in here you can get me into bed right away.”  
Steve’s blush reached his ears.


End file.
